Who Ever Said That There Was a Light Side
by xXStarburstNinjaXx
Summary: My life has changed. I can't necessarily say I was saved, because really I wasn't. Instead of dying, I'm now being forced into a battle that I'm very unwilling to fight. Because I'm scared. Why me? Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoever Said There Was a Light Side?**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this prologue before the real story begins… Although I won't be updating this until November. So basically I'm teasing you guys, but I thought this would be a great way to get people interested…. Either that, or you're just going to hate me… a lot. Oh well!**

**Quite obviously, this is somewhat AU and the pairings will remain a mystery for now (although you may take a guess if you'd like). This is taking place in Animal Parade so be thinking of those bachelors when you make your educated guess. Other than that, please enjoy what will hopefully be the beginning of a very long story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. :)**

Life is unfair. That's what I was thinking as I lied there slowly bleeding out. The others were long gone, I knew that already. They had been trapped inside, while I had been the one to be flung out. My bones were broken; some I knew had broken right through skin. It hurt…_So much pain, please…. Make it stop._ This was my fault, I had been the one to make them do it. To go with me. They didn't want to, but they didn't want me to go alone so they came along. To protect me like the true friends they were and yet, right before they had died, I told them I hated them.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I deserved this agonizing pain. Their suffering was over; they would hurt no longer. Meanwhile I would be wracked with it. There was no escape for me. _I deserve this._ So I willingly accepted it, even enjoyed it as it began to hurt to breathe. _This is what I get for hurting the ones that I love. _I sobbed, unable to move, forced to stare at the burning hulk of metal in front of me. I had watched them all die; they had been unconscious as the flames hungrily devoured them, but I couldn't move. It hurt too badly. _So much pain._

Seconds past, then minutes, then hours. No one came, because who in their right mind would travel along a deserted country road at this hour? It would be morning before someone would find us, but by then it would be too late. I would be long gone. I wonder if heaven would accept a screw up like me? My parents told me of this paradise, but I was too awful to possibly even be allowed anywhere near there…. So would I go to the other place?

_I'm so scared._

The cold fingers of death crept up my skin, sending shivers down my body. _Please just let me die!_ How long has it been now? The fire has gone down, no longer monstrous as it dwindled down. But even in the dim lighting I still saw him.

I had given up hope of an easy death. I was numb, not exactly to the pain, but to emotion. I was just a doll, beaten and bruised, but face completely void of everything. When I first saw him, I thought he was an angel, but I know now that he wasn't. Black boots appeared in the circle of light, then white pants, followed by the upper torso clothed in a dark turtle neck and dark purple jacket. His hair was unnaturally pale against his dark skin and his blue and green eyes were definitely not normal nor the tattoo that lay underneath the right one.

As he walked closer to me, I felt an unusual calmness spread over me. Even though I was about to die, this man had relaxed me. How was that? He crouched in front of me, carefully examining my battered body. "This is not good… Not good at all." His voice floated through the air, the only sound beside the popping and crackling of the flames. His eyes flicked between me and the wreck, "It's a miracle that you survived this long."

It took all the strength I had left, but I did my best to answer him. I parted my cracked lips and croaked, "I…. wasn't wearing a seatbelt." The man's eyes held my own, "I see." I couldn't have looked away, even if I wanted to. It was like I was under a spell falling under his imprisonment, tumbling further into the abyss of the dark pupils. "It's a pity… If I had not wanted to go for a walk before I returned to the island, I would have never found you. But now that I have, I can't just leave you like this. I made a vow many years ago to never let someone willingly die, even if it means that I must force you to share my fate." He reached out to gently wipe the blood from the corner of my lips and as he made contact with my skin I knew….

He wasn't human.

My body temperature was already unhealthy from blood loss, but even still his skin shouldn't be so hot against mine. His fingers scorched as they gently touched my lips and pulled away. He sat back on his heels and looked up at the sky, "Forgive me for doing this." He murmured almost too quiet to hear as he pulled a knife from his belt. The blade gleamed wickedly in the moonlight and in it, I could see my reflection. Pale skin covered in gashes and bruises and stained with blood…. I hardly recognized myself. _I understand now._ He was going to make it stop. He would ease my pain. He would finish me.

"Thank…." I couldn't get the rest of it out as he lowered the blade to his own skin. My words turned into a shocked gurgle as he drew the knife against his wrist, cutting deeply. "Wh-why?" I whimpered as he pulled the blade away and held the hand up. Blood dripped from his wrist and hit my cheek. His eyes bore into my own once more.

"_O dea, gravida ut accipias tibi. Ut ipsa vita tua praebe illi et serviemus tibi."_

Before I could protest, before I could scream even, he lowered his wrist and pressed it almost roughly against my mouth. I couldn't stop the blood from flowing past my lips. I couldn't stop it from hitting the back of my throat or as it slowly traveled down. It burned. I thrashed wildly and he held my arms down at my side as he murmured more strange words, "_Somno et vigilia, ut puer parvulus lunae." _

I could feel my eyes growing heavy, but I could still feel the pain. It was twice as worse as before, making that pain seem like child's play. My last memory as a human were his eyes, at first they seemed cold, but behind it I could see carefully disguised sorrow.

The next time I awoke, I would be a changed person.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you think. :)**

**Latin Translations:**

_O dea, gravida ut accipias tibi. Ut ipsa vita tua praebe illi et serviemus tibi._

_Oh goddess, accept this child as one of your own. Give her your power so that she may live on to serve you._

_Somno et vigilia, ut puer parvulus lunae._

_Sleep young one and wake as a child of the moon._


	2. Waking Up

**You know how I said that you wouldn't hear from me until November? Well… I caved. I'm so excited to get this story on the go I can't wait to post another chapter so here you go!**

**Special Thanks to My Reviewers!**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**There are none so who the heck am I supposed to thank? O-o**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the plot line.**

**.**

**Waking Up**

The world was a blurred jumbled mess when I next opened my eyes. I lifted a hand to my face and rubbed my eyes trying to see as a moan escaped my lips, _That's weird, I don't remember getting home…. _When I sat up, I found that I wasn't actually home at all. I was in a small bedroom bare of everything accept the bed I was in and a desk in the corner. A thin white curtain was hung over an open window, which barely filtered out the sunlight that made patterns on the floor.

As I swung my legs around to place my feet against the cold hard wood floor, I made the discovery that someone had changed me out of my clothes from last night and dressed me in a simple blue dress. _I can't believe Molly would do that for me, but why would she after all those things I said last night? And why would she put me in a- _That's when it all flooded back. Last night. The wreck. The fire. The blood. The _pain._ I stumbled backwards gripping the bedpost as a strangled whimper passed my lips. _What happened? Where am I? That man…. What did he do to me?!_ So many questions were whirling through my head, but none of them would be answered if I just stood there.

On shaky legs, I tripped over to the door and opened it, surprised that it was actually unlocked. _Of course, why would it be? It's not like I'm a prisoner… _I found myself in a narrow hallway with several doors on each side. At the end of the hallway were a set of stairs leading downwards, which confirmed that I was on the second story of… someplace. I walked down the hall to the stairs and slowly made my way down. At each step, I could better hear the noise down stairs.

"_-sleeping for quite a while. Are you sure she's okay?"_

"_Of course. Some changes take longer than others."_

"_But it's been nearly 3 days and she's barely made a sound! Perhaps you arrived too late. The poor dear, may already be too far gone…."_

"_Hey now! Let's not give up on her yet!"_

"_She was badly injured when I found her. Her body needs time to recover before the final changes can happen."_

That voice! I recognized it! It was the man that had found me last night and…. I shivered remembering what he had put me through. Was he crazy? And what did he mean changes? Had it really been 3 days since the accident? It then occurs to me that my skin was unscathed. Not a scar, bruise, or bump marred me. What was going on here!? My breath quickened as the room around me began to spin. The conversation in the other room immediately stopped.

"_Do you guys hear that?"_

What? How can they hear me? There's no way! I wasn't making a sound! Surely they meant something else… But sure enough I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Before I could turn and run back to the room I had woken up in, the wooden door was yanked open and I found myself staring up into a pair of golden amber eyes, "Good morning!" The guy grinned down at me, at least a foot taller than I was. "Glad to see that you're awake." He was definitely not the guy from last- er, three nights ago. Dark messy blue hair was tucked back into an orange and white flame print bandanna. His arms were bare from wearing a sleeveless white tank underneath a brown vest, revealing tanned skin and the slight curves of his muscles.

It took me a moment to speak, as I was not expecting him to be there, "Um…."

"Get out of the way Luke!" Came a female voice. A girl peeked around the guy's arm and smiled at me. She had long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail with light green eyes. As she walked around the guy, I could see her busty figure quite well with her red mini-skirt and blue shirt tied just above the belly button, "Hi there!" She leaned closer to me, our noses almost touching as she inspected me, "My name's Kathy, I've been the one taking care of you while you were recovering."

"Hey!" The blue haired guy, Luke, protested, "I helped too!"

Kathy rolled her eyes, "More like you got in the way…"

"Oh, let me get a look at her!" Another person stepped through the door to join our little party. For a moment, I was unsure of whether they were male or female, but finally decided that they were indeed a man. His long purple hair fell past his shoulders and was streaked with green, yellow, and red. Ruby red eyes studied me carefully before he suddenly pulled me into a hug, "I knew that dress would be perfect for you." He murmured into my ear, "I handpicked it myself."

I was too stunned to move. These people… were crazy! They acted like they knew me, like I was a friend, or family, but I'd never seen them in my life. I slowly backed away, eyes darting between them as similar looks of concern crossed their faces, "Who are you?"

"They mean you no harm." The man from before stepped into the room. I pressed myself against the further wall.

"You! What do you want with me?!"

"Take it easy," Luke raised his arms in a surrender-like fashion, "We won't hurt you I swear!"

"Could you leave us alone for a minute?" Before the others could reply, the man with the tattoo under his eye grabbed my arm and pulled me into the other room, shutting the door firmly behind us. I yank myself out of his grasp and cautiously take a step back, but he seems not to notice. He walked past me to the window and pulled back the curtain to let more light in before turning back to me, "Please, take a seat." He gestured at the table in the middle of the room before sitting down at it himself.

For a moment I just stood there, weighing my options, but seeing as I had no idea where I was, and outnumbered, I decided to play along and sat down across from him folding my arms across my chest, "Tell me where I am," I demanded, "What happened to me? Who are you? What's going on?" The questions rattled off quicker then I intended to, but the man stayed calm despite my rising panic.

"You're safe now. A few days ago, I found you almost dead on the side of the road. Your car had crashed and your comrades had already passed. I saved you because I had no other choice," He explained, "And now you're here in Kathy's family's bar."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean exactly by 'saved'? I was torn to shreds and yet a few days later, I'm whole without a single scar remaining to convince me that I really did get in a wreck. Why is that?"

He clasped his hands together on the table as he answered carefully, "I can tell you, but I'm not sure if you'll believe me unless I give you proof."

"Oh believe me, it's a possibility considering I should be dead by now!" I snapped, "What did you do to me?!"

"That's where you've got it wrong, Angela," He stared me right in the eye, "You are in a way, dead already."

My breath caught in my throat, "How… how do you know my name?" I croaked, eyes widening in terror.

His face stays neutral, "Because I read your mind."

"That isn't possible!"

"But it is, and I did it," He leaned forward, "There is much that you and I can do, Angela."

"I can read minds too?"

"Not right now, but that day will come. There are still other things that you are able to do though."

"Like what?"

"Do you remember what I told you before?" He asked.

"Huh?"

_"O dea, gravida ut accipias tibi. Ut ipsa vita tua praebe illi et serviemus tibi….. Somno et vigilia, ut puer parvulus lunae." _He repeated the words from last night. A chill ran up my spine but this time I could understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean 'child of the moon'?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"It's exactly as it says, you are no longer a human. You now belong to the goddess." He stands up, "And I am your mentor. I am Gale the Wizard, one of the goddess's many children, so to speak."

I gripped the table, "I'm not following you Crazy…."

"I told you that it would be better to just show you." He makes his way to the door, "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shouted at him.

Gale turns to face me, "You want to know if I'm lying or not don't you?"

I don't answer as he turns back to the door, but I follow him anyways. The others are still standing outside. Luke eagerly steps forward, "Are you fixing to show her?"

Gale nods, "Yes, would you like to demonstrate?"

"Heck yes!" He shouts, raising a fist in the air. Before I can protest, he grabs my hand and pulls me along, dragging me out the door. Gale, Kathy, and the purple haired man follow us. Luke's pace is quick as he leads me through a quaint little town.

I look around, taking in this new view, "Where am I?"

"On the island of Castanet." The purple haired man answered me, walking beside me. He smiled kindly at me and takes my free hand, "Are you nervous Angela?"

"Not you too!" I yelped, "Are you a wizard like Gale?"

"Not exactly," He laughed, "I'm Julius and I'm a….well, Luke will show you."

"Show me what?" I whined, getting a little annoyed with them avoiding the questions.

"You'll see," Everyone, besides Gale quipped.

I growled, frustrated, which made Luke chuckle, "We're almost there." He promised me.

He led me out of town, with the others close behind us. We followed the dirt path as it wound around a beach, the ocean a bright blue in the distance. Pretty soon, the road broke away from the ocean side, and we traveled further into the island. We came to a fork in the road and went left, walking up a gentle slope. Kathy blinked curiously, "We aren't going to the forest?"

"I figured I could do it in the barn," Luke explained, "No one lives on the farm anymore, so it isn't like anyone is gonna disturb us."

Julius nods, "Good idea."

_Disturb us?_ Another bad feeling came over me. "What are you going to do?" I asked, slowing down.

Gale walks behind me, gently pushing me forward, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not scared!" I lied, "I just want to know what you're going to do to me."

"Relax," Luke grinned as we walked closer to the abandoned barn, "I'm just gonna show you something really cool."

The four of us entered the rickety building, the smell of musty hay strong in the air. Luke and Julius push the heavy door shut while Kathy links arms with mine, giving me a reassuring smile and Gale lights a lantern, illuminating us in its soft glow. Once the door is close Luke grins at me, "You ready?"

"I-I guess?"

"Awesome!" To my surprise he yanks the bandanna out of his hair and tosses it to the floor. He kicks off his boots and reaches for the hem of his shirt as I squeal.

"What are you doing?!"

Luke blinks slowly as Julius shakes his and Gale sighs. Kathy is fighting back laughter as the blue haired boy tilts his head, "What's wrong?"

"THIS is what you want to show me?! I don't want to see it!" I cover my eyes.

"Angela, it isn't like that." Kathy giggled and turned to Luke. "Maybe you should keep your pants on, we don't want to scar her for the rest of her life."

"But then I'm going to have to stay like that until I get home!" He whined.

"Deal with it," Gale crossed his arms, "Either you show her or I'll get Kathy to do it."

"No way!" Luke shouted, "Fine, I'll do it." He turns to me and holds up a finger, "Watch me carefully now." He steps closer to me, so then I can get a good look.

A couple of seconds past and nothing happens and then…. Luke lets out a dramatic groan as he hunched over, "What's wrong?" I gasped reaching out to him. Kathy yanks me back shaking her head, "Just watch."

I turn my gaze back to the boy at my feet. Before my very eyes, Luke is changing. His hair shoots back into his scalp and then regrows all over his body. There's the _riiiip _of his clothes being torn to shreds as his anatomy contorts. Pretty soon he's standing on all fours as an extra appendage grows from behind and his nose and mouth extend into a muzzle. In no less than a minute, the human Luke had been replaced with a dark blue wolf with a black stripe running from his snout to the tip of his tail.

It takes me a few moments to process what just happened. As my mind goes over the last few seconds in my head, I open my mouth to scream only for a hand to clamp down over it. I turned my head to stare up into Gale's green and yellow eyes, "Don't. We can't have the villagers thinking that we're murdering you."

I nod slowly and he takes his hand away. I look back at the wolf, who's looking up at me. He pads over and gently nudges my side, letting out a soft yip. I hesitate for a moment as I peer into its amber colored eyes, "Luke?"

He lets out a bark, pleased that I figured it out and bumps my hand. Automatically I scratch his head and he sits down with a sigh, letting his big pink tongue loll out of the corner of his mouth. I couldn't help but to giggle as looks up at me with a sleepy kind of look as I continued to pet him. After a while, he barks again and pushes his nose against my stomach. I blinked, unsure of what he wants, "I'm sorry…"

"He's saying that you should turn too." Kathy explained to me.

"That isn't possible Luke," Julius scoffed, "You know that she has to wait for nightfall for the final transformation." The wolf lets out a whine as he lowered his head, looking crestfallen.

"Final transformation?" My eyes grow wide, "You mean, I'll turn into a wolf too?!"

"Of course," Gale says, "You still haven't figured it out yet?"

I look between the three people and wolf, "Are you trying to tell me…." I began slowly, "That I am a werewolf now?"

"Yes." Gale answered, still casual. Julius and Kathy nod, while Luke's tail thumps against the dirt floor.

"Right, that makes sense," I let out a high pitched laugh.

Julius frowned, "Are you okay Angela?" Luke whines again.

"Oh I'm fine!" I waved them off as I take a step back, "In the past hour, I've learned that I've been asleep for three days, managed to escape death, learned that Wizards are real, and found out that I'm a werewolf. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Angela," Kathy's eyebrows furrowed as she reached a hand out to me.

Too late.

My knees hit the floor as they cry out my name. The last thing I recall before I conked out was Luke's cold nose, pressing against my cheek in an effort to keep me conscious.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
